fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Pyro Enterprises
Presentation Hey, guys! Welcome to Pyro Enterprises' first Holiday Showcase! I'm not going to bother going through a big speech pre-showcase, so let's just get right into the new projects! Day 1: New Games Graviton This was inspired by a video on YouTube I saw about zero-gravity gun recoil in Call of Duty being wrong. Seeing how it actually worked, I got an idea. Graviton is a 5v5 team-based first-person shooter set in 2565, where humans have mastered antigravity technology and use it in a "Hunger Games"-style arena known as The Graviton. It seems like a standard FPS at first, gunning down opponents and assisting teammates in completing objectives. That standard-ness goes away once you turn off the gravity. Players have the ability to deactivate their personal gravity field at will, leaving them floating in midair. However, this does not enable flight, and one cannot swim through the air while in antigravity. Instead, the rarely-utilized feature of gun recoil takes the spotlight here, as players must fire in the opposite direction of their desired location and use the recoil to launch themselves there. Typically, more powerful weapons have higher recoil. This means rapid-fire weapons like flamethrowers and machine guns grant slower, smoother, and more controlled zero-g flight, while powerful weapons like rocket launchers and sniper rifles can conceivably launch you across the map if you don't hit anything along the way. Players can also reactivate gravity at will, anchoring themselves to the ground- or other surfaces. Any flat surface is a valid target for anchoring to, so the walls and ceiling are just as valid fighting locations as the floor. Many of the maps reflect this design, having different layouts depending on what surfaces you anchor to. Of course, as the game focuses on multiplayer, there are two standard modes to start with- Team Battle (and a free-for-all 1P Battle variant) and Capture The Sphere. Capture The Sphere is a variant on the classic Capture The Flag mode, where the flag (now a giant antigravity sphere) cannot be carried, and must be shot into a goal in your team's base. Since it's an antigravity sphere, it can chaotically bounce around if shot hard enough, and you can actually receive bonus points for killing an opponent with their own sphere. Other, more unique modes include Zero G Battle (permanent antigravity), Hot Potato (one life, invincibility, and randomly engulfs surfaces in instant-kill lava), and Hide and Sweep (one team hides, the other team searches for them). Hopefully you've enjoyed Graviton! Heart to Heart I had so many ideas for a 2D game involving emotion I eventually decided to cram like 7 games into one. This is the result of that idea. The story starts off when a young girl named Emma unintentionally discovers an ancient cult known as the Cardiarium, masters of emotion who are attempting to awaken some ancient monster. Planning to punish the girl for uncovering secrets about the cult that have been hidden for eons, they replace her heart with an ancient relic they call the Heartshard, and plan to sacrifice her to the aforementioned monster. Emma manages to escape, but the Caridarium are still searching for her... Incidentally, after a few mishaps involving the Heartshard activating, it is revealed what it can do- upon Emma experiencing a certain emotion much more than usual, it transforms her into a "persona" based on that emotion, granting her extraordinary powers and skills... but also giving her a different personality and near-inability to control her actions. When the story doesn't involve Emma taking on Cardiarium goons or fighting/causing other crimes, it's about her trying to control her alternate personalities and learning how to be the superhero she has accidentally become. Every one of Emma's personas have a drastically different gameplay style, so much so that the only thing that they have in common is a 2D perspective. *'''Scarla''': A red-armored warrior that embodies the emotion of anger. Scarla's gameplay is pretty much as close to Dynasty Warriors as you can get with a 2D game, fending off waves of enemies single-handedly with a flaming sword. *'''Renji''': A slender, orange-garbed scientist with massively thick glasses who embodies the emotion of curiosity. Renji's gameplay involves manipulation of electric currents and magnetism, either to solve puzzles or fight enemies. *'''Sunny''': A little chibi-styled girl in a yellow dress who represents the emotion of happiness. Sunny's gameplay is reminiscent of an ability from Kirby 64, where Kirby could pull inhaled enemies out of his mouth and hold them. Sunny can do the same, and her held enemy or object will often give her a special power. *'''Lima''': Garbed in a green Indiana Jones-style outfit, Lima represents the emotion of adventure and excitement. Lima's gameplay is a lot like a 2D Zelda game, with exploration and puzzle elements taking place over combat. However, whereas Link has his sword, Lima has dual grappling hooks, which may be utilized in several ways to solve puzzles/fight if necessary. *'''Cerula''': A priestess-like persona wearing a blue cloak. Cerula represents the emotion of sadness, and has even more of a puzzle focus than Renji and Lima, this time focused on control of water. She can turn water into ice or steam, and all the puzzles stem from that basic ability. There is combat, but as Cerula cannot fight directly, she must use water in her environment to attack foes (trapping them in ice, crushing them with an ice block, using steam clouds to evade foes, etc.) *'''Lilla''': A purple leather-jacket wearing, pistol-wielding persona who refuses to back down to even the most powerful opponent, Lilla represents the emotion of confidence (as much as Emma wants to call it cockiness). Lilla is constantly in motion, and can never stop moving, only have her movement direction changed. Whereas one stick controls her movement, the other stick controls the direction she fires in, making Lilla's gameplay an incredibly fast-paced twin-stick shooter/platformer hybrid. *'''Rose''': A thief wearing a scarf and pink catsuit, Rose represents the emotion of love- and is the hardest to control out of all the personas, as Emma starts off incapable of preventing the thefts that Rose pulls off. Rose's gameplay is a unique stealth-action hybrid, as she is only capable of attacking with her dagger and arrows if she is unnoticed by enemies. While each persona is usually confined to their own missions, boss fights have the unique effect of having multiple personas activate within the level, usually as the fight goes on. Well, that's all for Heart to Heart! Day 2: Information on Existing Games Day 3: Paper Mario 5.... Day 4: RPG Information Day 5: More New Games Day 6: Even More New Games Day 7: The Super Smash Bros. Quantum 20-Fact Extravaganza!=